


Laughter

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Any season, Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Help, I should be sleeping, I'm really sorry for this, Javi has lots of knowledge about puns, M/M, Perfectionist yuzu, it can be read as a romance or as a frienship, locking up, papa brian (aka papa bear) making a cameo as usual, puns, yuzu has a hidden talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because when you feel down, sometimes you just need a little laught to forget all.





	Laughter

Javier was, to say the least, worried. He knew how perfectionist could yuzuru be, but... Locking himself in his hotel room, not even letting her mom enter? That was some messed up stuff.

So, Javier decided to do what he was best at: making people laugth and cheer up. He always managed to, at least, make someone crack a smile when they were under the weather.

After changing to some more comfortable clothes, he went directly towards Yuzu's bedroom  
He knocked two times, getting just a muffled 'leave me alone' as an answer.

"Come on Yuzu, you can't stay there forever, you know?"

As a response, he heard the rustling of blankets and bed covers before some bare footseps and, last but not least, a solid surface hitting the door and sliding down until it hit the floor.  
Javier just shaked his head in mild amusement.

"You are being very dramatic today. Come on, light up a little"

Silence. The Spaniard sighed before leaning his back in the door's wooden surface and sliding down until he sat on the hallway carpet. He had to think of something that could cheer his teammate up.

A lightbulb appeared atop his head as he got what he needed. How could he forgot how much Yuzuru enjoyed bad puns? After thinking for some time, he took his arsenal out, ready to start.

"What did the grape say when it got stepped on? Nothing - but it let out a little whine."

Even though it was motsly muffled, he could recognize his teammate snorting at that. He just needed to continue.

"What is the difference between a nicely dressed man on a tricycle and a poorly dressed man on a bicycle? A tire."

Now there were giggles. 'Come on Javi, you're getting there.' the Spaniard thought, ready to continue.

"Why did the pig stop sunbathing? He was bacon in the heat."

"Habi, please... Stop it" Yuzuru was triying his best to sound serious, but Javier knew he was having fun with his horrible puns. Maybe he would now tell him why is he locked up in his room.

"There it is, my favourite laugth! Now tell me, puns aside, what is making you sad now?"

Yuzuru's response was one he didn't see coming.

"I really don't want to taco 'bout it"

Now it was Javier's time to snort. Wow, the japanese was good. Who could have guessed.  


"Okay, I won't presurre you. But I'm impressed that you've mustard the strength to ketchup to me and my jokes"

Yuzuru was about to reply to that with another pun, when he heard Javi's phone from outside. Sighing, he picked up the call, jus to notice Nam's annoyed voice tone from the other side.

" _Javier, I've been knocking on your door for 5 freaking minutes and you haven't answered. Where the heck are you? Brian wants to have dinner with us and I don't want to deal with an angry coach for the rest of the night. So you better get your spanish ass up and go to the lobby, ok? Also, drag Yuzuru too. He needs some fresh air and great food the most_ "

Ending the call a stuffing his phone back in his jeans pocket, he noticed intrigue in the locked up skater voice.

"Who was it?"

"Nam. He says Brian wants to have dinner with us. And also told me to drag you out of your room since you need some fresh air too."

"But I don't want to..."

"Well... You better get ready. I don't want to deal with a pissed Nam and an angry coach bear- I mean... Coach Brian"

Standing up, Javier dusted his pants before doing some lazy strokes, hearing some bones pop. Scratching his neck, he made his way towards the elevator. When he was about to enter, he felt a small hand tugging at his sleeve.

"Thanks. For cheering up. You the best."

Javier took the Japanese into a small hug, breathing at his sleepy bed hair while rubbing Yuzuru's back softly.

"You don't have to. Always there for each other, remember? Now, let's go."

While they were entering the elevator, Javier let slip one last lame joke.

"You know, the first time I used an elevatorit was really uplifting, then it let me down."

Before the doors closed, It could be seen how Yuzuru punched Javier in the arm while laugthing his honking laugth. Inside, Yuzu was glad he let people like Javier in his life. He couldn't help to feel thankfull for that.

**Author's Note:**

> First work here. English isn't my mother language so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> And I'm really really sorry for all the bad puns. But i had to, ok?


End file.
